


A New Name, A New Life

by Lyssa_Raye



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, No Uchiha Massacre, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa_Raye/pseuds/Lyssa_Raye
Summary: I'm not sure why it took myself this long to remember my past life or why it took even longer to realize just where it was that I was reborn.But it did and now I'm five years old and completely and utterly scared out of my mind.





	A New Name, A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> I am terrible at grammar and punctuation. Just warning everyone now. Please leave comments on any ideas or pointers for this story. This is my first story and I know about some if the narutoverse so not all. I am also not good with violence or fighting scenes but u will try my best for those that will be in this story.  
> Also I'm am positive that alot of character personalities will not match the way they should but for me that is ok.

I'm not sure why it took myself this long to remember my past life or why it took even longer to realize just where it was that I was reborn.  
But it did and now I'm five years old and completely and utterly scared out of my mind. 

It was several months after my fourth birthday that my memories from my last life came rushing to the surface of my mind. I was in the back yard playing while Ka-san was inside making lunch. For some reason that I can't remember I decided to climb the only tree in our back yard, I subsequently fell out of the tree and blacked out.

I woke in a hospital bed. 

It was horrible, I couldn't move, couldn't speak. Everything was blurry I thought I could hear ka-san's voice somewhere amongst all the other voices but the only thing that I could focus on was that I wasn't always me. I had a different Ka-san, a different To-san. I wasn't always a four year old little girl. I was once a 25 year old woman called Anna not Mayumi.

I was completely and utterly confused and scared. I didn't know what was going on, It felt like my head was splitting open. I knew someone was asking me if I was alright, probably a nurse, but I couldn't form words. I just wanted the pain to stop. Eventually it did. I'm not sure if I blacked out or if a nurse or doctor did it for me.

I was in the hospital for a few days. A concussion Ka-san said. My 25 year old mind seemed to have taken over my 4 year old mind. I knew just coming out and saying that I have a bunch of memories of another life as a different person wouldn't go over very well, so I started small while in the hospital. I'd ask about certain things from my past life to Ka-san. She'd look at me with the most concerned face that she usually gave Tou-san, after he would come back from work after being gone for weeks at a time, "Mayumi-chan, what are you talking about?" She'd ask, and every time I'd ask or mention something about weird memories she grew more and more concerned. I think she must have talked to my doctor at some point because before I could be discharged t the doctor wanted to do one more scan of my head. I'm not sure why I didn't question when he held his hand to my head or why it had a faint light green glow to It, I should have. 

I stayed in the hospital for another day but was eventually allowed to go home. With instructions to not climb anymore trees without supervision and that Ka-san and To-san. At the time i didn't know that the doctor had told them both to watch me carefully. There didn't seem to be any lasting damage from the fall but If I was imagining things that weren't real anymore after leaving the hospital they were to take me back. 

Again I'm going to say I have no idea as to why it took as long as it did to actually realize where it actually was that I was reborn. I'm not sure if it was the combination of my 25 years worth of knowledge combined with the childishness of my 4 year old self but it took until a few months before my fifth birthday for me to realize that I was in Konoha but when I did there was one part of me screaming and wanting to throw a tantrum right in the middle if the road, while there was another part me trying to rationalize how it was even possible to be in Konohagakure.

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the first chapter. There isn't much that goes on but its kind of an introduction to my OC and how she became aware of things. 
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions or ways to help. Please leave a comments.
> 
> If anyone has any ideas about what Mayumi's last name should be or what her parents name should be. Leave a comment below.


End file.
